The Time I Saw You
by ShortStuff1
Summary: Saving Face If you've seen the movie, you would know that there is femmeslash. Vivian thinks about the times she saw Wil. Oneshot.


**Title: **The Time I Saw You

**Disclaimer: **Saving Face does not belong to me but to Alice Wu and yeah…so don't sue me or anything. Please.

**Feedback:** Highly appreciated.

**Pairing: **Wil Pang/Vivian Shing

**Rating:** PG

**Summary: **The beginning is a memory of Wil and Vivian's first meeting.

**Spoilers: **Yes there are a few spoilers from the movie.

**Author's Notes: **This story hasn't been updated, I just edited it. I really like this movie and just like to warn the homophobes that this consists of homosexual so please just click the back button or the red x button so you don't get offended. Thank you very much. And just so you know…most parts of the flashback are Mandarin (Chinese). Thank you once again for reading that.

_A young Chinese-American girl ran outside the temple to play. The issue of the eight-year-old's parents' divorce was crashing down in her little world. Vivian Shing was her name and was very pretty as well. Her moves were graceful, mesmerizing eyes; her hair was up in two buns, and a dazzling smile. She was wearing a dark blue skirt that was right above her knees, shoes, and her school uniform shirt. The usual smile was not on her face but one of sorrow and fear._

_She was standing next to a tree and traced the bark of the tree with a sigh. Nothing was going well now and her parents told her over and over again that it was not her fault. But why did her mother still cry at night when she was asleep? Vivian didn't know and just shook her head in despair and let out another sigh._

_Walking around with her head down, Vivian knew that many people knew of the divorce. In Flushing, everyone knew about everyone's business and it was true, she heard it all the time and it wasn't pleasant. She continued walking around until she was surrounded by three boys, "Hey Vivian! Where's your dad?" the youngest one who was nine, Kevin Wong, asked. "Yeah! Where is he?" the twin, Le Wong, said. "Oh wait…he's not here…" snickered the other twin, Eric Wong. The two twins were slightly bigger considering they were eleven years old._

"_Haha, that's because he left your mom didn't he!" Kevin sneered at her. "So why did he leave?" Le retorted. Vivian had no way out of the circle they formed and she looked at the ground quietly. Eric took a step closer with a smirk on his face, "Your father probably didn't want you." "It's all your fault he left." Le backed up his brother. Kevin laughed along with his cousins, "Maybe because you weren't good for anything except your stupid dancing!"_

_Vivian shook her head with a small tear going down her cheek, "It's not my fault!" Kevin laughed and kicked some dirt on her, "Don't lie Shing. You know it's all your fault!" A loud voice was heard from behind the two twins, "Leave her alone and pick on someone your own size!"_

_A young girl about Kevin's age, who was wearing a Kristy McNichol t-shirt, tan cords, a pageboy, and black shoes, was standing there with a fire in her eyes. Her shoulder-length hair billowing in the slight breeze and was defiantly staring them down._

"_Go away Xiaowei! This doesn't concern you," Eric said as he looked her down. Wil ignored the threat and tackled him down, "I said to leave her alone!" She turned around and kicked Le in the gut and gave Kevin a black eye._

_Eric is one who doesn't like to be beaten, especially by someone younger than him and a girl, got back up. He punched her across the jaw and successfully cutting her lip. Wil wiped her lip and head butted him that he stumbled a bit. She punched his nose and smiled when she heard a satisfying crack. "I told you to leave her alone." Wil kicked Le one more time before the Wong boys scurried to run away._

_A victorious smile was on Wil's lips and she turned around to see if the girl was okay, "Are you okay?" The concerned look in her eyes made Vivian smile as she nodded her head once, "Yes, thank you." Wil grinned and turned around to see that she dropped her mother's groceries. She moaned, "My mom's groceries!" Vivian giggled, "Here, let me help you…" The two began to scoop up the groceries into a bag. "Haha, thanks for helping me…" Wil said._

"_It's okay. I'm just happy you helped me," Vivian said and then a frown covered her face. "What's wrong?" the little tomboy asked. Vivian touched Wil's lip, "I got you hurt." Wil shrugged off the touch and wiped her lip, "Its okay. I wanted to help you out." Vivian smiled, "Yes you did. And that was sweet of you."_

_The pretty girl kissed Wil on the nose with a smile and her eyes grew wide as saucers, "Uh…I got to go." With that, Vivian's newfound friend, dashed off to her house with a heavy blush on her cheeks. Vivian sighed a bit and sat down against the tree with a hopeful smile on her face. She hoped that she would see that new girl soon, what was her name? The Wong boys called her Xiaowei…or Wilhemina in English. Hopefully she'd see her soon._

_Vivian never saw Wil again until she turned sixteen and found out that they both were attending the same school but the thing was, they never saw each other. Wil was walking along with another Chinese American girl who was about two or three feet away and they were talking. Wil was wearing a pair of classic chinos, a button down collared shirt, and white shoes; under her right arm were two novels._

_Vivian saw the girl with Wil sit on a bench while Wil climbed up a tree and sat on the branch. From far away, Vivian could see the kindness and happiness in Wil's eyes and she smiled to herself. She had always hoped that she would see Wil and this was her chance. After eight years of hope, she finally got to see her little crush again._

_Getting up from her seat, she was about to go introduce herself when the bell rang, signaling that school was over and their free period as well. The doors opened up, students pouring out and screaming that it was finally summer break._

_Vivian tried to run and catch Wil but she didn't see her once the crowd dispersed. A chance of seeing Wil terminated…and she wouldn't be able to see her for a long time. After all, it __**was **__Wil's last year at the school and she would now be going to college. Missed chance and she didn't want that so when she was a glimpse of Wil, she ran towards her. Wil and the girl were happily chatting away and Vivian saw them walk into a busy diner._

_One of the guys inside had playfully pushed the girl towards Wil who was caught by surprise and fell down right at the door. The girl had a heavy blush on her face whose cheek was now resting on Wil's chest. Wil had a matching blush and waited for the girl to get off of her. They were like that for awhile before the girl got her bearings and helped Wil up. The two walked in and began chatting again, trying to get over the awkward feeling._

_Vivian stopped in her tracks with a sad sigh, maybe the two were already together? She turned around and ran all the way home with confusion and sadness in her heart. What was happening to her? She glanced at her watch to see that she was late for her dancing lessons. Her father wouldn't be pleased with that…_

_When Vivian came down to Planet China, was she glad when she saw the interest coming from Wil, the one person she hadn't seen in eleven years…actually, the two haven't seen each other in nineteen years. And every time Wil glanced at her during her grandfather's toast, she had a fluttery feeling at the pit of her stomach. Maybe Wil did have an interest in her._

_Her cousin, Norman (what was his name?), asked him if they could do a little back up, Vivian agreed. When the stomp from Wil was heard, Norman smiled, "Hello, may we cut in?" "Yes," was heard from Wil and Raymond. Vivian was swept away with Raymond and kept her gaze on Wil._

_Wil nonchalantly looked over Norman's shoulder to look at Vivian and he smirked, "That's my cousin Vivian. Big deal ballerina with City Ballet…you into dancers?" Wil glanced at Vivian, "Me? No." They dance a bit more and she kept looking over to Vivian. Norman chuckled, "You are _so_ into her." "I am_ not _into her," Wil said. "That was convincing." "Shut up." After the dance, Vivian had a smile on her face; she liked Wil and saw the look of attraction. Hopefully the next time she'd see her, she'd get her chance._

Vivian was tracing circles on Wil's toned stomach and heard Wil's whispered voice, "What you thinking about?" A smile appeared on Vivian's face, "When we met…" "The first time we met? At Planet China? Or our first date?" she chuckled. Vivian smiled and began to softly pat Wil's stomach, "The first two. But I'm mainly thinking about the time I saw you." A quizzical look was on Wil's face until it dawned on her, Vivian told her about that time before, "Oh, that time. When one of the guys pushed Kay on top of me?" Vivian nodded, "I was jealous at that time." The arm around Vivian's shoulder moved down to her waist and her grip tightened. "No need to be…I'm here now," and she leaned over to give Vivian a sweet, soft kiss.

**Ending Author's Note: **Wow, my first time to write a one-shot and it's actually completed! I noticed that some of my stories…okay most of my stories are still on-going and they are nearly two years old. Haha, so I don't know if I'm going to be writing again in a long time. Feedback is appreciated as said up there so will you please?


End file.
